


[podfic] Ugly, Ugly Beautiful

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deaf Character, Deaf Kylo, Deaf Poe Dameron, Enemies to Lovers, Kylo Ren Redemption, Loss of Powers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redemption, Sign Language, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Failure. It's a word that haunts them in all they do. Hux makes a snap decision, and flees with the fallen Knight of Ren, to a remote planet where they must figure out where their futures lie--if there is one at all.





	[podfic] Ugly, Ugly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ugly, Ugly, Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768862) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

****  
  
Download: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/q5pox9bg54gv6hk/swtfa%20ugly%20ugly%20beautiful.mp3?dl=0) (93.5 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length**: 03:24:08


End file.
